turtlessurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
I Got Stuck On This Tribe!
This is the 1st episode of Survivor: Campeche Challenges Immunity Challenge: By The Numbers The tribes a line up on a very narrow balance beam. One tribe member at a time, they must move across the beam and around the other tribe members. The person crossing can only touch one member at a time. If they touch two people at once or fall into the water, they must start all over. Once a member reaches the platform, the next person goes. The tribe who gets all their members across first wins.. Winner: TBA Story Day 1 Jeff: Come on in guys! All 16 castaways walk out onto a mat that's grey in color Jeff: Before we begin, all of you must drink Tejate, at the bottom is a buff, that's your tribe. We'll begin in alphabetical order, Albert you will go first, Everyone grabs a drink and drinks it down the tribes separated onto the tribe's individual mats. Jeff: Both tribes are named after towns nearby, here's the buffs and maps, head on out! Halacho Tribe Sam: Ok everyone, I would like it if we could go around and say our names, I need to hear it about twice to remember Anabelle: I'm Anabelle, I'm a nurse. Ethan: I'm Ethan, I love motorcycles Collen:I am Collen and I'm a grandmother of six! Ethan and Jackson are walking to find some wood for a shelter Ethan: We have to stick together. Jackson: I agree, and if we get Christa and Anabelle under our control, we just have to get Charlie and it's us four till the end. Ethan: Which of the four? Jackson: Me, you, Anabelle, and Christa, no one will vote for those two after 39 days of just floating around. Charlie comes up to them Charlie: Hey guys, what are you thinking? Ethan: Us three to the end with some help along the way by Christa and Anabelle Charlie: I couldn't agree more. Calkini Tribe Everyone is busy working but Lauryn is just sitting around Julia and Kim are weaving for the roof. Julia: She hasn't done a thing. Kim: In all honestly I think she should go unless she is the sole reason we win the next immunity challenge. Tim, Albert, and Billie are getting wood for a fire. Tim: I can get the girls around my finger so we can go to the final three for sure. Albert: That's good, we need them so we can get the majority. Tim: Just like the school I work at, take out the weak, hang out with the strong. Billie: If you screw us over... Tim: I swear I won't. I'll quit before I become as bad as Colton. Lauryn and Jess are talking Lauryn: I say, if we do lose a challenge, it has to be Billie or Albert, they're just too strong and I have a feeling they already are in an alliance. Jess: Yeah, but in that sense we should also vote off Kim and Julia and lose the rest of the pre-merge challenges. Lauryn: I'm not saying they're threats, cause in all honesty, Julia is just going to rely on winning immunity challenges and Kim is going to be one of those old ladies on the show who just ride coattails to the end. Day 2 Halacho Marcy, Sam, and Collen are sitting in a cave. Sam: Do you think their not going to vote me? Collen: I honestly can't tell. Charlie and Ethan are swimming in the ocean. Charlie: Sam first, we's weaker than the other two, then Collen and Marcy Ethan: She's a former volleyball players you know? Charlie: Who? Marcy? No way dude. Ethan: Yeah, she was my mom's favorite player, she's going to be more starstruck Marcy Rhoe is on Survivor than I am. Charlie: So Marcy first? Ethan: No, we can play cat and mouse with her until we lose and have to send her packing. Christa comes and joins them Christa: They're not even going to try to fit in, they're just sitting in their cave moping. Charlie: Even more of a reason to vote 'em off. Anabelle and Christa are sitting by the fire. Anabelle: I only trust you, Ethan, and Jackson. Christa: Same, us four to the end, and Charlie can help us to the end, then we slice his throat. Collen and Marcy are talking to Jackson Marcy: I feel like Charlie is up to no good. Jackson: Oh really? Marcy: Yeah, he's talking to everyone. Calkini Julia, Britney, and Kim are sitting around the fire. Julia: So then, he dumped me in front of my parents on our 1st year anniversary. Britney: Wow, that's a keeper. Britney and Lauryn are in the ocean. Lauryn: The guys are in an alliance. Britney: Oh wow, didn't see that coming Day 3 Halacho Charlie is sitting in the ocean while Marcy, Collen, and Sam are sitting on the beach. Marcy: If we lose first, we're getting rid of Charlie. Sam: Isn't it easier to just vote out Anabelle or Christa? Marcy: No, I got them on our side. Challenge Jeff: Welcome to your first challenge. All eight of you must stand on a balance beam and get across first, without touching more than two people. The first team to do so wins Immunity and can not be voted out, along with flint. Worth playing for? Everyone responds with a yes. Everyone is on the balance beam Jeff: GO! Collen is up first for Halacho and struggles to get past Marcy. Charlie: Come on you slow poke! Lauryn is up first for Calkini and gets across Britney quickly. Lauryn gets across and Britney goes Charlie: COME ON GRANDMA WE'RE LOSING! Marcy: Shut your mouth Charlie. Charlie: WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME? YOU'RE GOING ANYWAY IF WE LOSE, ONE OF YOU THREE! Jeff: And Britney is across, Tim go! Collen finally gets across and Sam goes Jeff: Tim is across and so is Sam, Kim and Marcy go! Marcy pushes Charlie off once she gets to him. Ethan: Just digging your grave. Jeff: And Kim is across, Julia go! Julia goes but falls off at Billie. Jeff: Charlie is across! Marcy go! Jeff: Julia is across! Billie go! Billie goes across and Jess starts. Marcy is across and Anabelle goes. Jess is across and Albert goes. Jeff: AND CALKINI WINS IMMUNITY! Halacho Charlie and Jackson are sitting by the fire. Jackson: It sucks, so is it Marcy? Charlie: No Sam, he's a bigger threat, he's like a Courtney. Jackson: A Courtney? Charlie: Yeah, a person who's weak but once they make the merge they get taken under a wing and go to the end without doing much. Jackson: So Sam for sure? Charlie: Yeah man, no way around that. Anabelle and Christa are swimming in the ocean. Anabelle: So no matter what us two to the end? Christa: Yeah, no way can we ever betray each other. Marcy comes join them Marcy: Did you hear what Ethan's telling people? Christa: No, what? Marcy: Charlie's much more a threat than Sam so they're voting him now. Anabelle: Why didn't he tell us? Marcy: He either wanted to blindside him or he doesn't trust you. Tribal Council Halacho comes in and sits down. Jeff: So Jackson, how's camp life been? Jackson: It's been good, we got fire, we have water, and we have rice. Jeff: So Marcy you're living a perfect camp life? Marcy: No Jeff, three people here are on the outs and five people think they're running this game. Jeff: So there's cracks in this tribe? Sam: There's cracks in every tribe Jeff. We can ignore those cracks or we can accept them and learn to go around them. Charlie: We all know who the three are Jeff. Jeff: Care to say? Charlie: Marcy, Collen, and Sam are going to be the first three to go no question. Marcy: Bold words Charlie: And you have the numbers? Collen: I think she's trying to say, do you? Jeff: Let's vote, Christa you're up first. Christa grabs the urn and goes up there. Jeff: Ok, let's read the votes, once the majority is reached the person must leave immediately. First vote... Sam Second vote... Sam Third vote... Sam Fourth vote... Charlie Fifth vote... Charlie Sixth vote.. Charlie Jeff: That's three votes Charlie, three votes Sam Seventh vote... Charlie Charlie looks confused Eight vote... Charlie Jeff: Charlie, that's five that's enough. Charlie gets up and grabs his torch. Charlie: Traitors Jeff: Charlie, the tribe has spoken. Charlie's torch is snuffed and he walks off. Jeff: Hopefully you made the right choice, if not you're going to be seeing me a lot. Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... Marcy faces punishment for her play "You're going next!" And an injury threatens one castaways chance at the game "I am sick just looking at." Author's Notes *The episode title was said after Billie *This is the same challenge used in One World, Fiji, and Vanuatu